Weight of Gold
by antierotic
Summary: This is a Winter Olympics AU, where Bubblegum is a famous German figure skater that meetings American snowboarder Marceline. Bonnibel is intrigued by the American that watches her training sessions, and they have an instant attraction. This is really late, I'm sorry. LEMON. Rated M.


honestly i dont know shit about the olympics

but i thought itd be maaad cutie heheh

* * *

They came from different worlds.

Almost literally.

She loved the freedom and adrenaline of the slopes. The speed and independence could never be imagined by someone who was stationary. Ever since she was a little girl, she looked forward to every winter where she could spend her breaks tearing down the mountains with her father. Marceline was envied by even adult men; her balance and composure was so rare in a girl so young. Since then, she knew the only thing she could ever do was snowboard.

It dominated her life. Her instructors always encouraged her parents to help hone her special talent. Her father was wary at first, since it was so dangerous. Marceline suffered her good share of sprains, broken bones and concussions in her time, but always returned to her only love.

When it came to stunts, she could jump higher, turn faster and land it better than anyone. But it was hard work and dedication that led her to her dreams; the Winter Olympics.

Representing America in the Women's Slopestyle, Marceline was ready to jump faster and land better than anyone else in the world. She wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that.

Until the goddamn Germans.

She wasn't a racist, no it wasn't that. It had more to do with the way those dumb figure skaters look so stupid beautiful gliding around, making the hardest athletic challenges look like a breeze. The beautiful outfits, the makeup, but the hardcore skill that was necessary - Marceline ate it all up, much to her chagrin. She was embarrassed; a girl like herself should never let her eye be caught by such a girly sport. Hell, the way Marceline carved mountains almost got her head split open. But she could never keep her attention off of the most beautiful competitor of the German Ladies singles in figure skating.

Bonnibel Buchwald was for sure gonna become the champion of the world; but more importantly, she was winning the world's heart. Marceline couldn't help but scoff at the amount of attention this girl was getting. Germany's very own Ice Princess was getting all sorts of media hype for her performances, not to mention countless international sponsorships. The more and more she saw these advertisements, the more she felt the distance between them. Marceline never competed in a beautiful sport like ice skating. She only handled the brutal intensity of her beloved sport. But it meant being the brutish girl of the Olympics.

It was true, she might've gone a little bit out of her way to peek at the Figure Skating teams training sessions just for a look at the Ice Princess, but other than that, they still had no personal interaction. A scrappy girl like Marceline was very easy to spot at such sessions, but she didn't think about that at the time. They didn't meet until a certain Olympic press conference that they both attended that concerned pretty usual topics.

"Marceline Abadeer, how do you feel about your rivals' claims that you're easy to top for the Slopestyle?"

She was lost in these thoughts when the question was asked. "Uh, what? Oh, yeah... Nah, I'll win." Marceline resumed her thoughts until it was time for the other representatives to speak and hype up the games.

It was then that she learned Bonnibel could speak English; pretty well at that. The girl easily squashed the rumors of her secret romance with a fellow German teammate on national American television. Bonnibel's popularity overshadowed even the American competitors in their own country.

When the conference was over, the teams exited accordingly. However, one player caught up to Marceline.

"I know you'll beat her. It's all talk."

Marceline turned around and tried her best to hide her awe. The Ice Princess was just as beautiful as she was in the Coca-Cola commercials.

She sputtered. "O-Oh! Yeah, I think I've totally got it." Marceline swallowed and regained her cool composure. "Maybe you should watch me blow her out of the water," she tried with a flirtatious tone, but it seemed to fall a little flat.

"Oh yes, I will," Bonnibel gave back. "I've watched your practicing. You'll unfortunately make a fool of Germany." A laugh. It relaxed them both. And then,

"I know you see my practice too, ja?" Marceline picked up on her well-hidden accent for once. She swallowed, noticing her cover was blown. "Vat you think? I'll win too?" Bonnibel seemed to chide herself for the slipping pronunciation, but still meant to make Marceline squirm.

"For sure!" she responded, way too eagerly. "You're gonna, like, cream the whole world!"

Bonnibel wanted to share the enthusiasm, but went with, "Cream?" Like, coffee?

"No, no..." Marceline shook her head in embarrassment. "You know, defeat."

Her face lit up again. "Ja! Defeat!"

They quickly betrayed their native Figure Skating/Snowboarding teams for each other.

"You'll watch me practice again, right?" Bonnibel rocked forward onto her toes nervously.

"Yeah! I mean, if that's cool with you..." She scratched her ear and looked away.

"Cool?"

Marceline huffed in a little frustration. "Yes, yeah I'll be around."

* * *

"Ah, Marcy I'm sore again!" Bonnibel whined after another rigorous training session. She met up with her at her hotel room, which were separated by country. They still spent the past week together, usually whining after too much physical exercise. She limped into Marceline's room that was provided by the Olympic Committee, but the accommodations proved to be lacking in some places.

"Can I help you out, Buchwald?" Marceline giggled and offered a hand, to which Bonnibel responded with climbing the girl suddenly, and wrapping her legs around her chest. She tangled her arms around her neck and fell limp, dropping her head on her shoulder. "Wow, I didn't expect giving this much help." Marceline supported the clutching girl's back and walked towards the bed. It wasn't much effort, seeing as she was in top shape. Not to mention her natural strength; Bonnibel took advantage of it sometimes to avoid walking.

"Buchwald!" she cried, with a grumpy pout as Marceline dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. "You American! _Booch-valt! Buck-wall-d?" _Bonnibel scolded her bad dictation.

Her hips were still bound by the girl's legs, so she leaned forward with palms out, supporting her on either side of Bonnibell's shoulders. "Valt? Hm, I guess I am butchering it. Sorry," she giggled again. "Are you cranky 'cause you're tired? Aw, take a nap!"

Bonnibel stretched her arms out above her head with a soft moan. Marceline melted at the sight and sound a bit, until the Ice Princess swung her elbows up to rest her arms on Marceline's shoulders again. "Mmm, no, not that."

Marceline knew what she meant; Bonnibel made Marceline promise to massage her after every stressful practice, and she did. Her strong hand made great use, and helped the skater grow soft and relaxed. However, Marceline liked teasing her, and was going to withhold her ability a bit.

"Then what, princess?" she asked, feigning obliviousness. She noticed that same glint in her eye, every time she calls her by that pet name. Marceline couldn't tell if it was out of endearment or annoyance.

She tightened her grip on Marceline's hips and neck, bringing her a bit closer. She hummed playfully. "Are you bullying me, Marcy?" The foreboding tone made the other girl shudder. Their close proximity intensified that tension.

"Hmm, maybe a little..." Their noses brushed.

She felt Bonnibel's fingertips glide behind her neck. "Okay, Marcy."

"Don't tell me you're angry!"

Bonnibel released her hold, and rolled onto her stomach with a 'hmph'.

Marceline laughed, "Okay, okay! I'm going." She slid her open palms up the girl's sides slowly, stopping around the shoulder blades. She kneaded her princess' sore, tense body gently while begging for forgiveness. Marceline felt Bonnibel's pent-up sigh escape her in pleasure, while closing her eyes in enjoyment. "Better?"

"...Now I won't show you my better idea," she replied, spitefully.

"And what's that?" Marceline breathed her inquiry down by the girl's neck, still working her powerful hands. They worked out another relaxed sigh from her.

"You're not nice, I can't tell you."

"I'll be good, I promise," she said, kissing Bonnibel under her ear and smiling into her jaw. Yet another sigh.

She brought up a palm from under her, and cupped Marceline's cheek closer. "You promise," Bonnibel whispered, leaning backwards a little more to meet place a chaste kiss on the snowboarders' lips. It was the first kiss, but it felt like every moment Marceline watched the Ice Princess in training or advertisements was leading up to this. It was like everyone in the world knew it; as if she practiced snowboarding her whole life to make it to a shitty hotel in a foreign country for a kiss from a beautiful princess.

Bonnibel dragged her fingernails lightly down Marceline's cheek, down her neck while she turned back over to face her. "You listen to me?" She smirked against her lips.

"Mmhmm," Marceline responded, as Bonnibel reached for her wrist and dragged the palm over her body. Maintaining eye contact, her hazy consciousness picked up on the rings of green in Bonnibel's glittering irises. The girl arched her body into the palm's touch.

Marceline couldn't let her keep this amount of control. Bonnibel whined as the girl pulled away, then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the skater's sweats and underwear. She pulled them down slowly, taking in the full sight of Bonnibel's revealed abdomen and hips. Shockingly enough, the skater still sported lace panties for training.

She noticed Bonnibel's accumulating wetness, and the full-body blush she was forming. Marceline chuckled at the girl's obvious embarrassment, and gestured for her to take off her shirt was well.

"Your clothes are all still on!" she protested at first, but Marceline lifted it up, silenced her with a kiss and a palm pressed on her lower lips. Bonnibel gave in, mewling softly at the touch. Marceline continued with firm lips on the skaters throat, then moved lower to nibble and pull at the flesh of the girl's breasts.

"Shh, I'm helping you," she breathed over Bonnibel's erecting nipples. "Don't you want a massage?"

Marceline wanted to give all of the attention, at least for this one time. She wanted to see the Ice Princess melt and quiver from the sensations; she wanted to see her drip and fall apart. As she slid inside of her, still working the heel of her palm at the opening, Bonnibel did just that. Her eyes clenched shut, and the blush deepened and spread. Her voice rose in pitch as her back curved off of the bed.

The way Bonnibel tightened and throbbed around her drove her crazy.

"Ah, ah!" the girl cried, pumping her hips up in attempts to meet each thrust. "Ah! _Ungh!"_

Bonnibel made that sound whenever that certain place inside of her was struck, Marceline mentally noted before attempting that spot again.

But she wanted more. Marceline pushed up her princess' thighs to get a better angle inside of her for a while, but she wanted to please her with everything she had. Marceline dipped her head down and open-mouth kissed Bonnibel's silky clit, while making dirty eye-contact. She swiveled her tongue conspicuously between the folds, while panting into the girl. Nipping, licking and sucking, she saw the skater get closer and closer to her end.

Well, more _heard._

_"Mein Gott! Mein Gott!"_ The pleading cries seemed in time with her desperate thrusts into Marceline's glistening lips. She looked down, and witnessed the snowboarder hungrily devour her until she throbbed and tightened harder.

"I feel you about to come, princess," Marceline commented smugly into the German's pussy. "Go on."

Explosively, she ended, arching toward the ceiling with a choked cry. Bonnibel tried to draw away, to clench her thighs and ride it out, but Marceline kept her spread so she could suck and keep thrusting hard the whole time. That inability to escape contributed to her sexual excitement, and she threw her palm behind Marceline's head to intensify the pressure. She lewdly grinded and rolled her hips against the snowboarders mouth forcefully, until she collapsed, shattered and spent on the sheets.

Marceline rose to witness her doing; the beautiful Ice Princess of Germany, broken and panting on her bed. Her dripping thighs were still open dramatically, and chest completely exposed, showing off its red hue (along with rough love-bites). Her chest heaved as the skater tried to regain her breath.

Witnessing her treasure - this beautiful prize, her heart swelled with a sense of accomplishment and fulfillment. Marceline collapsed onto her, welcoming her with a passionate kiss, thinking of their long journey left. They were from two worlds, on their way to one goal, but as her princess' green eyes flickered happily, she felt like she already won.

* * *

AN\

i tried to do olympics because prompt

but then i got all SEXY

im SORRY

im gross dont hate me

antierotic


End file.
